1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bathroom accessory, and more particularly to a massage shower head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional massage shower head provides a massage effect through regular vibrating water outflow. There are some shower heads with a massage structure developed on the market. As shown in FIG. 1, Chinese Patent Application No. 201220139455.8 discloses a shower head having a massage function, which comprises a handle 10 and a spray head 20 provided at the front end of the handle 10. The front of the spray head 20 is a water outlet panel. The rear of the spray head 20 is provided with massage balls 30. Specifically, the rear of the spray head 20 is formed with a plurality of bosses 220 each having a top opening. The central portion of each boss 220 is formed with an accommodation chamber 230 corresponding to the top opening. The side wall of each boss 220 is formed with grooves 240. The inner side of the top opening of each boss 220 is provided with a flange 250. The massage ball 30 is mounted in the accommodation chamber 230. The diameter of the massage ball 30 is slightly less than the accommodation chamber 230 and slightly greater than the diameter of the flange 250. A part of the massage ball 30 extends out of the accommodation chamber 230 to form a massage head. The water outlet panel on the front of the shower head realizes a traditional shower function, and the massage balls on the rear of the shower head realize a massage function. The disadvantage is that the shower function and the massage function cannot be implemented at the same time. The water outlet of the shower head must be closed when the shower head is used for massage. As a result, the shower head cannot be used to take a shower while it is used for massage. The dirt generated by scrubbing cannot be removed in time. The massage ball 30 is pressed into the accommodation chamber 230. It is difficult to prevent the massage ball 30 from falling out by using the flange 250 only. For massage, when the shower head is moved transversely, the massage ball 30 may fall out easily.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems and develop a massage shower head that is stable in structure and capable of both massage and shower functions.